Loose Lips Sink Ships
by carpemermaid
Summary: "Man, you have such nice wrists. Is that part of your whole space prince aesthetic? Whatever, it doesn't matter. They're so elegant." "What?" Lotor asked, huffing out a laugh as Lance traced circles over the inside of Lotor's wrist.


_Notes:_ For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said when you were drunk._

A million years later I'm finally getting back to the fills still sitting in my inbox!

* * *

Lance was skeptical about going off on their own. Lotor had insisted that he knew the best spot in the universe, that it would suit Lance, and that piqued his curiosity enough to go. When Lotor had first come to them, Lance hadn't trusted him at first, but he'd proved himself to be a helpful ally to the Voltron team.

Lotor promised him a good time. He took Lance to a meteor belt with an exclusive club that screamed space aesthetic with a capital 'A'. There was an oxygen regulation field that kept the patrons breathing while they stared up at the stars surrounding them. There were plush seating options, and there was what Lance assumed was a dance floor seemed to pulse with a purple light. The club served what Lotor called blossom water. It was highly alcoholic and tasted better than nunvill. Lance'd had four drinks already and was angling for Lotor to get him a fifth.

Lance felt like he was floating, like his insides were champagne bubbles fizzing and tingly. He was draped along Lotor's side, who was sipping at his own drink with an amused expression. The drinks were making Lance giddy and horny, and he was sitting with the gorgeous space prince he was crushing on.

"Come on, you've barely had any. You should let me finish that one so you can go get yourself a fresh one," Lance wheedled, trailing his fingers along Lotor's forearm. "Man, you have such nice wrists. Is that part of your whole space prince aesthetic? Whatever, it doesn't matter. They're so elegant."

"What?" Lotor asked, huffing out a laugh as Lance traced circles over the inside of Lotor's wrist. "You are very amusing, Paladin. I knew you'd make excellent company in this atmosphere."

"Mm," Lance agreed, enjoying the compliment. He leaned further into Lotor's personal space and stole a sip from Lotor's drink.

"I believe that's mine," Lotor pointed out. Lance grinned and gave him a flirtatious wink. His cheeks felt warm and tingling and every motion felt like he was swimming in the ocean, swayed back and forth by gentle waves.

"I was just making sure it wasn't, like, poisoned or something," Lance said, waving his hand and nearly smacking himself in the face. His body felt like it wanted to follow through with the windmill motion of his arm to topple over and over into a zero-g somersault. "For like…your protection. See? I'm like your knight in shining Paladin armor."

Lance spoke slowly, his tongue taking a moment to catch up with his thoughts. Lotor hummed and shifted so that his arm was around Lance's shoulders, perched on the back of the low couch they were seated on in the corner of the dimly lit bar. If Lance weren't so focused on how the drinks were affecting him, he would have appreciated that for the smooth move it was.

There were other alien races around them, all commingling and curling up in shadowy corners together. Lance took the opportunity to shift closer, feeling the heat of Lotor's body through his bodysuit.

Lance closed his eyes for a moment and let his head dip down to rest on Lotor's shoulders while he focused on the bubbly, floating feeling simmering under his skin. He could feel Lotor's fingertips just barely brushing against his shoulder.

"I want another one," Lance mumbled, turning his head to rub his nose against Lotor's neck. It was just as smooth to the touch as it looked when he was admiring it from afar.

"I would say four is more than plentiful for your human tolerance level," Lotor said, his voice reverberating in his throat against Lance's nose.

Lance could smell his hair. It was something sweet and nectar-like, something that made Lance's stomach flip over and he sat up excitedly. He couldn't contain the words trapped in his throat any longer.

"Lotor," he said in a rush, his eyes widening and darting back and forth. Lotor raised one of his elegant eyebrows. "Listen, _listen_ , you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Both of Lotor's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Lance reached a hand up and ran it through his long hair. It felt silky and looked like water slipping through his fingers as he repeated the motion. Lotor leaned into the touch, making a faint sound in his throat.

"All I wanna do is run my hands through your hair forever. Can I braid it? Please?" Lance asked in a husky undertone, still admiring the way Lotor's hair slid through his fingers.

When he met Lotor's eyes again he blinked slowly. Lotor looked flushed, his purple skin tinged darker. He was opening and closing his mouth, seemingly at a loss for what to say in response. It was so unlike how he usually was, poised and graceful. All of his usual suave charm appeared to have deserted Lotor in the short span of Lance waxing poetic about his Legolas hair and petting it.

Lance leaned closer, his eyes drifting down to Lotor's lush looking lips. "Do you taste as sweet as you smell, space prince?"

"I—" Lotor cut himself off and fidgeted under Lance's studying gaze.

Lance might be drunk, but he could tell his game was scoring major at the moment. He went for his signature closing move, giddy with the hope that it would work on Lotor. He tilted his head to the side and flashed a heartbreaker smile. The bubbles frothed in a frenzy just under the surface of his skin, egging him on and promising to make him soar.

"Have you ever been kissed by the best kisser in the galaxy?" Lance asked cockily.

"Last I heard, that title belonged to me," Lotor said, regaining some of his usual aplomb.

Lance smirked. "Well, in that case, please kiss me so that I can have the honor of bragging about having kissed the most talented mouth this side of the Milky Way."

Lotor swallowed, his eyes darting down to Lance's mouth and then back up to meet his gaze. Lance's eyes drooped, his lashes fluttering as he swayed closer, eager to taste the blossom water on Lotor's tongue. Lotor shifted and closed the last of the distance between them. Lance pressed into the kiss immediately, turning his body to plaster himself against Lotor. He parted his lips and traced his tongue along Lotor's lip, licking up the lingering taste of their drinks. Lotor made a muffled sound and wrapped his arms around Lance, pulling them even closer together, nearly crushing Lance in his enthusiasm to kiss him back.

The floating feeling from the blossom water seemed to make the world tilt on its axis and Lance felt like he was airborne like a shooting star in Lotor's arms as their tongues slid together in a slow, delicious rhythm. Lotor growled and Lance could _feel_ it, rumbling against his chest and up into their kiss. They nipped and sucked at each other's lips and twisted their tongues together until their intense kiss slowed to chaste pecks while they breathed in each other's air.

When they parted they looked at each other silently. Lotor had a question in his eyes, his large hands gripping Lance's waist like he never wanted to let go. Lance smiled and bumped their foreheads together.

"Hmm, I dunno, your high-and-mighty-ness, I think I might be the better kisser," he said and pecked Lotor's cheek with a wet smack. Lotor relaxed back against the low back of the couch and chuckled.

"Perhaps I'll concede after another thorough test of your skills," Lotor said with a warm grin and a playful glint to his eyes. "To be sure, of course."

Lance felt loopy and free, like his happiness was bursting with each bubble from the blossom water.

Lance slid his palm up to cup Lotor's chin and leaned close. "Challenge accepted."


End file.
